1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to broadcasting service transmission and reception, and more particularly, to broadcasting service transmission and reception for providing fast access to a broadcasting service transferred by an Advanced Television Systems Committee (ATSC) system.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Advanced Television Systems Committee (ATSC) standards were developed for terrestrial digital televisions (DTVs) in the United States. The key elements of the ATSC standards include compression and transmission of audio and video (A/V) data. In more detail, image signals are compressed by using the Moving Picture Experts Group-2 (MPEG-2) standard, sound or speech signals are compressed by using the audio codec-3 (AC-3) standard, and the image, sound, and audio signals are transmitted by using the vestigial sideband (VSB) standard. The VSB standard for the DTV has an advantage that frequency bands can be efficiently used and has a disadvantage that a terminal cannot effectively receive radio waves while the terminal is moving. Therefore, the VSB standard cannot be applied to mobile television (TV). Meanwhile, as user terminals using the DTV increase and demands for a broadcasting service of the DTV increase and vary, various DTV broadcasting technologies are being suggested.